Careless Abhijeet
by Palak96
Summary: no summary... peep in... i am just pulisher of this story
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I am new here. I am a big abhi fan. I write something on Duo. Plz bear with me. Sorry for mistakes. And tell me should I continue it or not. And sorry for title. guys me palak96 is just the publisher of this.. it is of my friend sunshine... she is unable to post it threw her id... so me posting it...**

Duo's house : Both buddies are sleeping peacefully.

After sometimes Daya wake up and see the watch.

Daya : ye kya 8 :30 ho gaye or Abhi ne mujhe jagaya nahi. Hey Bhagwan aaj bach le. Lagata hai janab mujhe chorkar chale gaye.

And after that he got ready to leave.

Daya : Mar gaye 9 baj gaye or mujhe pata bhi nahi chala. (He open main gate and see their Scorpio in garden.) ye kya gari yahi hai matlab boss ghar par hi hai. Check karta hu.

Daya goes to check and see Abhijeet sleeping sliently. Ye lo ye janab to abhi tak so rahe hai. ACP Sir bhi na isye sar pe chadha rakha hai. Dat hi nahi sakte isye. Or ye janab sari duniya ka teka inhone hi le rakha hai. Pata nahi aadhi raat tak Bureau mein karta kya. Or aaj dekho...kafi tak gaya hoga isleye neend nahi kuli.

Abhi jaldi utho 9 baj gaye, hame ab tak Bureau puhach jana tha. Jaldi karo (in loud tone)

Abhi replied ha aata hu. And goes to fresh up slowly.

Here Daya made tea for both of them. And after tea they start their journey.

Daya notice Abhi's slient beheviour so ask : kya hua Boss tum theek to ho na. Aaj itne chup chup kyo ho.

Abhi : kuch nahi yaar bas thora headache hai.

Daya : boss tumhari problem kya hai. Tum apna khayal kyo nahi rakhte. Itne der tak kam karne ki kya jarurat hai.

Abhi : kuch nahi bohot kam pending tha na. Or waise bhi tumhe file work pasand nahi to mujhe to kam karna paregana. Warna pata nahi Ravan kya karega or tum to patle gali se nikal jaoge. And don't worry kam lagbhag pura ho hi gaya hai.

Daya : hmmm...

They reach Bureau.

All wish them and duo to wish them back. Soon a case reported, and all went to crime spot.

Abhijeet is so silent today and all notice it, but said nothing as Daya told them about his headache.

Team goes to lab for report.

Dr. Salunkhe : Wah bhai aaj to maza aa gaya. Aaj kitni Saanti hai yaha (eying towards Abhijeet)

Abhijeet : Kya Dr. Salunkhe aapki problem kya hai. Kuch bolo to aapko problem hoti hai or kuch na bolo to bhi problem.

As Dr. S. going to say someting ACP cut their talk and said : Salunke report. And after sometimes they knew the cupliet and go to catch him.

Soon case solved by end of day. So ACP said : cholo bhai aaj ke leye itna hi kafi hai. Tum log ab ghar jaao.

Abhijeet : sir thora papar work baki hai hamlog complete karke jate hai. (he is not looking fine)

Rajat : Abhijeet Sir aap ghar jayege, humlog complete kar lenge. Or waise bhi Aapki tabiyat theek nahi lag rahi.

Abhijeet wants to denie but now all forcing him so fainly he said okay.

ACP: Daya tum bhi chale jao iske sath.

Abhijeet : nahi sar main theek hu, main chalta hu.

Daya : lekin boss..

Abhijeet : Dayaaa...

And soon he moved out. And now all start their work, but after some time they hear a loud screm Aabhijeeettt...

A/n : This is my 1st story. Hope u like it. And sorry for mistakes. I write it in one goes.. Plz read and reveiws. Because its imp to me to know how it was. Then I think about next chapter.

Thank u in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of thank u so much Palak di for posting and liking it. Thank u.**

**And also thank u bindiyaabhi.96, Guests, jaana, Sweetpari, jyoti, r nd r, priya, ishani, Tasha, Khushi Mehta, shzk, adk, lavii, anhaal, rukmani, Siya, shrestha and all Guests...**

**I just want to say WoW 35 reviews in my 1st attempt. Today i know what word's meant...**  
** Thank u so much everyone.**  
** Keep supporting me like this.**

**So here is next chapte. Sorry it is again short and have some mistakes. But it is best from myside. Hope u all again like it and review for this one too.**

**An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone… Thank you... Regards,**  
** SunShine93…**

***-***-***-***

**Chapter : 2**

It's 8 pm and all cops doing their job and suddenly they hear a bang with Dr. Salunkhe scream Aabhijeeettt...

They rush towards parking area and see Abhijeet's car hited the wall and Dr. Salunke calling Abhijeet again and again.

They went their and see car locked from inside and Abhijeet was not in sence.

Daya taken out his gun in hurry and break glass of back sit and unlock the car and check Abhi. Abhi has high fever. ACP Sir tell him to go home and call a docter soon.

Daya lay Abhi in back sit of his Scorpio and moves towards their home with ACP Sir and Freddy. ACP Sir call Dr. Atul and request him to come Duo house.

After reaching home Daya lay Abhi on his bed, till then Dr. Atul comes their and check Abhi. And after sometimes he inform everyone that he has fever from yesterday may be and didn't take medicine. That's why now fever increase more.

Daya told him about his headache then Dr. Atul said : sayad headache or kam ke pressure ki wajah se is pata na chal ho. Maine injation de diya hai bukar kam hote hi ye hosh mein aa jayega.

And After that he gives some medicine and informed about doses he leave that place.

ACP Sir and Freddy to leave after sometimes giving so many best wishes.

Daya made soup for Abhi and he himself take mile and sit beside Abhi and waiting for him to come back in sence. After 2 hours he feel some movement in Ahhijeet hands.

Abhijeet take his hand in his head.  
Daya : Sar mein dard hai..?  
Abhi just nodded in yes.  
Daya apply bam on his head. And make him sit properly in his demand.

Daya brought soup for him and Abhijeet take it without any drama. After that daya gives him medicine. Abhijeet again take it silently. Daya tell him to take rest and moving from their but abhijeet grab his hand and make him sit with him.

Abhi : Daya  
Again Call him : Daya

Daya (not responding.)

Abhi : Daya tu naraz hai mujhse... Plz yaar kuch to bole. Yaar wo mu...mujhe headacha tha na. Or pata nahi kaise achanak sab kuch dhoodhala sa ho gaya or gari...

Daya : Kaha tha na maine, main ghar chor deta hu par nahi tum kyo sunoge meri. Pata hai tumhe main kitna dar gaya tha tumhe us haal mein dekhkar. Sab kitne pareshan ho gaye the par nahi tum kyo sunoge kisi ki. Ye to accha hua ki tumhari gari parking wall se hi takarayi. Kahi tum road pe hote to. Tumhe pata bhi kitna bara hadsa ho sakta tha. Tu...tumhe kuch ho ja...

Till than Abhi hug him tightly and said : I am really very Sorry Daya. Mujhe bilkul bhi andaja nahi tha yesa kuch ho jayega.

Daya to hug him back and said : tum kafi dino se apna kayal bhi nahi rakh rahe. Or isilye weakness ki wajah se ye sab

Abhi : Daya I promise main aage se dhayan rakhuga par plz tum yese chup chap mat raho.

Daya : promise  
Abhi : ha promise

Daya : okay ab so jao tumhe aaram ki jarurt hai. After laying him down he moves but again abhi grab his hand.

Abhi : Daya tu mujhse naraz to nahi hai na.

Daya : nahi.

Abhi : tu..tu mujhe chorkar to nahi jayega na.

Daya : abhi main yahi hu or tumhe chorkar jauga kaha. Tumhare siwa mera hai hi kon.  
And start rubbing abhi's hair.

Soon Abhijeet sleeps, so he moved out and lay down on his bed.

At mid night his sleep distrub due to a loud voice Dayyaaa...

**-**-**-**

**A/N : **

**Please don't forget to review if you want next update soon, haha… ;) **

**Take care you all… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update. And thanks to give me such response. I am really very happy to see reviews. But I want to request u all that plz review in other stoies to. I am very dissapoint after watch some stories reviews no. That was too less. It's hurts writers because they write story for us with their pure heart. So plz review.**

**Thank u so much everyone for ur reviews in my story. Thanks a lot. I complete it in this chapter. Thanks.**

**Khushi : thanks dear, for ur wishes. My text exams going good. **

**Tasha : sorry to disappoint u. But i don't like romance, so can't fullfill ur wish. Sorry. **  
**Thanks for ur review. **

*****-***-*****

Chapter 3

At mid night his sleep distrub due to  
a loud voice Dayyaaa...

Daya run towards Abhi's room and see him sweating and in panick stage. He went near him and said.

Daya : kya hua abhi tum theek ho.  
Gives him water, after taking abhi become relax a bit.

Daya : koi bura sapna dekha kya.  
Abhi nodded yes silently.

Daya check his fever. It is 102'  
He hug abhi to relax him.

Daya : kuch nahi hua hai tumhe, tum dekh ho. Wo bura sapna tha. Plz usse bhool jayo.

Abhi : daya tum mujhse naraz to nahi ho na.

Daya (superied at his question, and tell him in loving way) : nahi abhi main tumse naraz nahi rah sakta. Sab theek hai boss...

Abhi (in low voice) : tum mujhe chorke to nahi jaoge na. Plz mujhe chorke mat jana kabhi.

Daya : nahi abhi main tumhe chorkar kahi nahi ja raha. Tum to meri jaan ho. Sab theek hai, tum bekaar mein pareshan ho rahe ho... he get no reply because Abhi slept in hug.

Daya lay down him on bed and covered him with blanket and sit there in cough.

He wake up in morning and see abhi sleeping so he slienty moves towards his roon. After getting fresh he checks abhi and again find him with high fever. He became so worried now and call Dr. Atul.  
And after he goes to kitchan and bought cold water kankerchif and apply on abhi's hot head.

After sometimes Dr. Atul comes and check abhi.

Dr. Atul : thori der mein usse hosh aa jayega. Wo sayad kisi baat ko lekar kafi tense hai or kuch dino se apna theek se khayal bhi nahi rakha so yesa ho raha hai. Anyways tum iska khayal rakhna. He need rest. Or koi problem hui to mujhe batana. And Dr. Atul left from their.

Daya after locking door, make nodules for him self and soup for his boss. He went near him and sit there and sharing his face. Then he hear doorbell so moves to open it.

Daya (after opening the door) : Sir aap yaha..?

ACP : kyo main yaha nahi aa sakta kya.

Daya : nahi sir yesi baat nahi hai. Aap ander aaiyena.

ACP : Abhijeet kaisa hai ?

Daya : Sir abhi bhi ushe kafi bukar hai. Dr. Atul check kar ke gaye hai. Sayad kisi baat ko leker stress hai.

ACP : Hmm.. Aaj tum bhi chutti le lo. Or koi problem hui to main tumhe bula luga.

Daya : Sir aap bateiye main coffei le kar aata hu.

ACP : nahi daya main Abhijeet se milne aaya tha. Main usse mil leta hu. Tum tab tak fresh ho jayo or kuch kha lo. Tum theek rehoge tabhi uska khayal rakh paoge. And He moves towards abhi room.

ACP sir see Abhi sleeping so seat near him. After sometimes he feel abhi coming in sense so he just smiply press his hand. Abhi after coming in sence he see ACP Sir there so he just going to stand but he feel dozzing and about fall down but ACP Sir grab him and make him sit. After sometimes abhi feel better.

Abhi : sir aap yaha. Wo muj...mujhe pata nahi tha. Main...

ACP : kyo main apne bete se nahi milne nahi aa sakta.

Abhi : nahi sir mera ye matlab nahi tha.

ACP : ab chup chap fresh ho jao tumhe medicine bhi lene hai na. And ACP Sir help Abhi.

Here Daya take breakfast after bath. And come back there and see abhi sitting and ACP sir opening his rooms window.

ACP : Daya Abhijeet ke leye kuch le aao. Isse dawa bhi to lene hai na.

Daya come back with soup.

ACP : daya tum abhijeet to khilakar dawa de dena. Or Abhijeet tum sirf aaram karoge samjhe.

DUO nodded silently and ACP Sir left duo house.

Abhijeet take medicine after soup with some nok jhok. And they spend lovely moment with each other. In evening both moves towards see side and spend their time on beach.

Daya : abhi tum theek ho na.

Abhi : ha daya main theek hu.

Daya check him because he looking tried. He has little fever, So Daya said : Abhi ab ghar chalte hai. Waise bhi tumne rest bhi nahi kiya hai. Chalo plz.

Abhi : Dayathore der main chalte hai na.

After sometimes both moves towards home. After reaching home both r suprised to see lights on. They entered inside and found all teams mate present and waiting for them.

Daya : aap log yaha.

Rajat : yes sir hamlogo ne socha aaj dinner homlog sath mein kare isleye iamlog yaha aa gaye.

Freddy : sir aap dono fresh ho aaiye jaldi, mujhe bohot bhookh lagi hai.  
All start laughing and freddy too join them after making face.

After dinner all are sitting in hall with some chit chat..

Sachin : sir aaj to maza aa gaya. Sab log sath mein kitne dino baad..

Freddy : or aaj kam bhi jaldi pura ho gaya.

Purvi : wo to sir abhijeet sir ne kafi file complete kar di thi or aaj koi case bhi report nahi hua.

ACP : ha ye to hai (with smile)

Dr. S. : jo bhi ho main to yahi kahuga tumhare sahabjaze kafi careless hai. Yesa koi karta hai bala. Tabiyat theek nahi to kam karne ki kya jarurt thi.

Abhi : kya Dr. Sahab ab mujhe kya pata yesa kuch ho jayega. Main to...

Dr. S. : main to kya. Ek to khud ka kayal nahi rakhate or bimari main bhi janab ko kam nazar aata hai.

ACP : ab tum shru mat ho ja sharukhe.

Dr. S : ha ha ab tumhe to problem hogi hi na aakhir sar pe to tumne hi chadha rakha hai in dono ko.

ACP : ha to tumhe kyo jalan ho rahi hai.

Dr. S. : hainn lo bhi ab mujhe kyo jalan hone lagi in dono se.

ACP : Dekh Salukhe tum mano ya na mano...

Daya cutting them in middle : sir sir ab aap dono mat larye. Kafi raat ho chuki hai or mujhe lagata hai aap logo ko jana chahiye nahi kal sab ko der ho jayegi.

ACP : ha mujhe bhi yahi sahi lag raha hai. Chalo sab.

Abhi : par sir.

Daya again cutting them : tum to chup hi ho jayo boss. Tumne dopah se rest nahi kiya hai. Or tum abhi tak theek nahi huye ho, tumhe abhi bhi fever hai.

Abhi : Daya tum bekar main pareshan ho rahe ho. Main bilkul theek hu.

ACP : Abhijeet daya bilkul sahi kah raha hai. Koi darma nahi. Jakar dawa lo or aaram karo. Itni laparwahi acchi nahi.

And after that all left the place.

Daya gives medicine to abhijeet and sit near him. After conforming his sleep he moves towards his room with a big smile on his face.

*****- The End ***-**

**A/N : I know it is not so good. I try to make it nice. Thanks for beaing with me. Do review. Waiting for it.**


End file.
